


Have You Seen Lucifer???

by Talyeni



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyeni/pseuds/Talyeni
Summary: My take on what happens at the end of 508 "Spoiler Alert".Update: This has grown beyond the little prologue it was.  It's evolving as I write it...quite enjoying the ride!Oh.....SPOILER ALERT if you have NOT watched 5A!!!!!You have been warned.
Comments: 47
Kudos: 115





	1. Prologue: What Has Gone Before

"That's enough."

The voice was unmistakable. Even Lucifer hesitated, wings dropping slightly.

"Children," the voice went on gently, "you know I hate it when you fight."

Lucifer's voice was quiet, almost choked as he asked, "Dad?"

"I think it's time we had a talk, " God continued. "After all, this is such an important day for our family."

Pure light flared out from where he stood at the top of the stairs, the radiance pulsing out in waves over the three stunned angels.

**********


	2. Somewhere Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer awakes somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Made a few edits, mostly to do with italics. Still getting used to posting here.

Lucifer awoke suddenly, aware that he was not where he had been.

He was somewhere else.

His heart raced as he blinked rapidly, fighting to clear his vision of the spots that danced and multiplied, but refused to settle into recognisable patterns. 

Growling with frustration, he let his eyes burn red and the hellfire burned away the visual disturbances.

His smirk of satisfaction died on his lips as he heard a trumpet blast in the distance. 

All his family knew the sound of that trumpet, the long notes that layered harmony upon harmony until everything else fell away and only the music existed.

Bloody Gabriel.

_Wait....Gabriel???_

The music died away slowly, releasing him from its spell.

Vision completely clear, Lucifer rapidly glanced at his surroundings.White walls.White furniture.Silver accents EVERYWHERE. No doors.

_Oh bloody hell._

A doorway that had not existed a moment before appeared in the blank wall and Michael strolled in, a malevolent grin on his face, dark eyes glittering with unspoken taunts.

"Nice to see you in a dress again Samuel," he gloated as he reached out to brush a spot of non existent dust off the shoulder of Lucifer's spotless white robe.

Snarling, Lucifer knocked Michael's hand away, hard enough that Michael was forced to take a step backwards."If you call me that name again, it will be the last thing you EVER say."

"Now, now brother," Michael said with satisfied grin, "This is no time to be fighting.Don't you know what today is?"

"Other than the day that Dad that finally got off his almighty arse and visited Earth?"Lucifer snorted in disgust. "Talk about bloody worst timing ever."

Michael gave his twin a pitying look."Too bad you never got up the courage to tell your Detective how you feel...and now, well....," he shook his head sadly, leaving the sentence unfinished."It's too late.Dad has decided his little 'experiment' has run its course."Lucifer stared at Michael in shock.

No.It couldn't be time.Not yet.

' _Judgement Day'? People really should be careful how they use that phrase. It isn't actually due for another couple of years._

His own words mocked him as they echoed in his thoughts.

Lucifer's eyes flared red with grief and rage as he closed the distance between himself and Michael. His wings unfurled and grabbed Michael by the throat.A strangled cry escaped Lucifer's lips as he threw Michael against the wall.

Michael groaned as his hunched shoulder connected with the wall, but Lucifer was already gone, striding out the door with only one thought in his head.

_Chloe._


	3. Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Amenadiel catch up. Lucifer is NOT happy with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of this chapter is from the song "Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time" by a British band called "The Darkness". 
> 
> My Aussie hubby introduced me to this song and we decided it was our dog Bandit's theme song. When he was a puppy, he used to attack out chilli plants and we would find chillies on the ground with just a tooth mark or two in them.
> 
> Obviously, it was NOT good idea for him to try to eat the chillies. :)

"Luci!" Amenadiel called out as Lucifer entered the adjoining room, his heart pounding with dread. 

Lucifer approached his brother rapidly, eyes burning. Did you know?" When Amenadiel's only answer was a blank look, Lucifer repeated, "Did you know?"His voice broke on the last word and his eyes faded to their normal brown, shining with tears.

"Luci," Amenadiel said gently as he reached out to take hold of his brother's shoulders. "Did I know what?"

Lucifer blinked hard and swallowed? "That...that it's all over. Michael just told me that Dad has ended his experiment. Chloe, Linda, Ms. Lopez, Daniel, everyone - they're all just gone."

Amenadiel sighed and dropped his hands."Of course Michael would tell you something like that. Anything to make you look bad in Dad's eyes."

Lucifer's hands shook as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That bloody bastard!"

"Luci, don't! That's what he wants!"Amenadiel pleaded, but it was too late.Lucifer had spun on his heels and was moving rapidly toward the room he had just exited. 

"Oh Michael," he called brightly as he entered the room, "I think you and I need to have a little chat He spat out the final word as the doorway vanished behind him, leaving only a smooth white wall.

"In private." 

Michael snorted."Samael, haven't you learned how to take a joke yet?" 

"I wouldn't exactly call what you told me a joke,"Lucifer replied casually as he crossed the room. "However, I'm happy to make you a punchline."With one last stride he closed the distance between himself and his twin, unleashing a thundering uppercut to Michael's jaw that sent him flying across the room, no wings needed.

"How dare you lie to me about Chloe, after what you put her through?" Lucifer raged as he picked Michael off the floor where he had landed and threw him into the nearest wall."I guess it's time to teach you another lesson." 

Lucifer closed his eyes and surrendered to the side of himself he had been trying so hard to bury since his time with Eve.Grabbing handfuls of his robe with hands that had turned red and scarred, he hooked his claws into the fabric and tore it in two. H stepped forward as he shifted completely into his devil form, black wings laced with red reaching forward to pin Michael against the wall. 

Michael laughed, but there was no joy."That's it Samael! Show us who you are, who you really, really are!"Michael grinned nastily."So much for you turning over a new leaf."

"Maybe I'll break your other wing this time and make it a matched set," Lucifer growled as he took hold of Michael's good wing in both his hands. 

"Go ahead brother, I would LOVE to see you explain that to Dad."

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out and his hands froze before he could break Michael's wing.

Hell.

Dad's voice echoed from everywhere and nowhere. 

"Boys.Stop this. NOW."The last word was spoken in a commanding tone that allowed no room for argument. 

"Samael," he said, "Go wait outside with Amenadiel while I have a word with Michael."

Lucifer stiffened at the use of that name.Finding he could move again, he turned towards his father and punched him squarely in the nose.

"NEVER call me that again," Lucifer snarled as he stalked out of the room, still in devil form.

God sighed as he watched Lucifer walk away.

"Michael,"he asked with a sigh. "Why do you have to go and do that?"

With a lopsided grin and a wince, Michael replied, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."


	4. Let Me Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer only wishes to leave the Silver City, but will his siblings let him go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I had this scene in my mind from when I first started this fan fic...but I must admit I didn't plan out Lucifer's reaction to his siblings. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas all!

"Lucifer!"Amenadiel's voice cracked in surprise as his brother stepped out of the room, skin red and cracked, eyes burning and bat like wings arched tautly, ready for battle.

"Not a good time, brother," Lucifer said tightly as he flexed his wings, preparing to take flight.With a single movement he was airborne, heading straight for the high ceiling, his fists out in front of him. 

One blow was all it took to shatter the ceiling and bits of glass and gleaming silver metal rained down on Amenadiel's head. 

Trumpet blasts filled the air a minute later as alarm spread through the Silver City.

_The Devil himself was in Heaven._

The Silver City had been built with protection in mind, while one could fly to their heart's content above the buildings and gardens, the only way to leave was through the main gates. 

Lucifer pushed his wings hard, determined to reach the gates and leave before anyone could stop him.The city underneath sped past and soon he could see the gates.

_Oh bloody hell._

The alarm had done its work swiftly and several dozen of his siblings were lined up in ranks in front of the gates. Swords and spears glittered wickedly in their hands as they had on that long ago day when he had been cast out, when he had fallen. 

Lucifer landed a safe distance away and raised his hands, showing them to be empty of weapons.Taking a deep breath he willed his devil form to retreat, red skin fading to tanned, eyes brown with only a trace of red fire.His wings were once again angelic, shining whiter than even the sunlight that danced off the buildings and through the trees.

"Let me pass," he called to his assembled siblings. "I did not come here of my own free will and wish only to leave." 

A murmur of confusion rose from the angels.They had always been told that one day their fallen brother, the great Adversary, would return with only one purpose in his dark heart - to destroy their father and their home. They shifted their weapons, bringing them to bear on Lucifer and started to advance on him cautiously, wary of his strength.

More angels arrived, hemming him in from behind and on either side.He tried once more to reason with them. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Please let me pass." 

One of the younger angels that Lucifer had barely met before he was cast out stepped out of the crowd and raised his sword.Lucifer stood his ground, sheathing his wings in a show of good faith. "Sister," he said gently, "I will not fight you."

Her sword shone in the sunlight as it slashed forward, cutting into his chest. Lucifer simply looked down at the blood trailing from his wound and started to walk forward toward the gate.

Emboldened by Lucifer's lack of response, the angels pressed in closer, taunting him.Taunts soon turned to blows, to cuts from their swords as he moved step by step toward the gate, refusing to be drawn into a fight, refusing to forget his goal. 

Lucifer was bleeding from several dozen cuts by the time he reached the gate. They swung open at his touch, and he unfurled his wings, tears falling down his face as he took to the sky.

Some things never change. 


	5. Meanwhile...Back at the Precinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...back at the precinct.....time restarts. 
> 
> Where the hell is Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be writing short chapters..but having a great deal of fun with it and I don't want to keep people in suspense. Please let me know what you think in comments, am trying my best to keep it in line with what we know about 5B, first time writing in ages so please let me know if any obvious errors.
> 
> Also happy to answer questions and share theories!!!

Chloe blinked. 

She was in the evidence closet, alone. 

She knew Lucifer was actually the Devil, but could he really have moved that fast???In the space of a moment, just as he had seemed on the verge of finally admitting how he felt about her, saying those three little words she heard him say again and again in her dreams.....he was gone.

He had run, just like he always did when things got too real, too raw.Too close to his heart that he protected at all costs.That he protected even at the cost of them.Of what they could be if he would only let himself believe completely in what they were, in what they had.

Chloe stormed out of the evidence closet and slammed the door, eyes narrowed and anger swiftly building in her chest.

The noise of the door slamming was lost in the chaos that met her in the main room of the precinct.

Officers were moving everywhere at once, cleaning up spilled coffee, picking up files and talking rapidly.Something crunched under Chloe's boot heel and she glanced down.Shattered glass covered a good portion of the floor. 

_What the...?_

Chloe spotted Dan at his desk, desperately attempting to salvage a stack of completed reports from a large puddle of coffee that threatened to cause him at least four hours of extra work.

Grabbing a handful of paper towels as she passed the coffee station she hurried to his aid. 

"What the hell happened Dan? It looks like we got hit by an earthquake, but I didn't feel a thing." 

Dan flinched at the word "hell" and Chloe bit her tongue, regretting her choice of words.But when he answered, his voice was steady enough. 

"No idea, Chlo, one second everything was fine, normal....then the next," he gestured around the room. "This." 

"Have you seen Lucifer?" She asked impatiently.

"Nope, last time I saw him was when you guys left to go into the evidence room, to you know...talk.Or whatever."Dan's tone was carefully neutral, but not neutral enough. 

Chloe snapped, "And just what is that supposed to mean Dan?" 

Dan opened him mouth but no sound came out.He was saved from having to answer by Linda's voice as she rushed over to them.

"Have either of you seen Amenadiel?" Linda asked as she attempted an impossible juggling act between a fussy Charlie and finding her phone in her purse.

"Here, let me take him," Dan offered and received a warm smile of thanks.

Linda dialed Amenadiel's number, but it went straight to voice mail. "Hmm.....that's odd. Chloe, do you know where Lucifer is? Amenadiel came here to talk to him about Charlie and....." Her voice trailed off at the sudden look of shock on Dan's face. 

"Oh God," he whispered as he stared down at the baby in his arms. "Lucifer, Amenadiel.....they are actually brothers?"Too many realisations hit him at once and he swayed on his feet.Chloe plucked Charlie out of his arms and Linda helped Dan into a chair.

"Just breathe Dan," Linda said calmly and glanced at Chloe, trying to ask her without words. 

Chloe nodded. "He knows, Linda."She took a deep breath. "And truth be told, he's taken it pretty well."She leaned in so that no one else could possibly hear them.

"Well, except for shooting Lucifer." 


	6. This Had Better Be Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Linda and Dan attempt to figure out what has happened. 
> 
> Where are Lucifer and Amenadiel?

"He did what?" Linda's voice was an octave higher than normal as Chloe closed the door of the interrogation room behind them.Dan had regained his composure quickly and had gone to speak with the other officers and do what he could to help while Chloe briefed Linda on recent developments.

"Yep, Dan shot him point blank - right in front of me," Chloe stated evenly."New wrinkle though, Lucifer walked away without a scratch."

Linda blinked, trying to wrap her head around this new information.

_Dan knew._

_Dan had SHOT Lucifer, in front of Chloe._

_Lucifer was fine apparently, not a scratch._

_Wait, what?_

Linda shook her head impatiently, trying to focus. "Okay, we definitely need to talk about this," she breathed in deeply and looked meaningfully at them both. "Later.Right now, we have a few more pressing questions." 

Chloe spoke before Linda could continue. "You mean like where Lucifer and Amenadiel are?"She gestured at the door of the interrogation room. "And exactly what the hell happened before they apparently vanished. Why were the two of you here anyways?"

"We had just gotten done seeing the doctor about Charlie's fever," Chloe glanced down at Charlie with concern, but he seemed fine and completely obsessed with trying to eat her bullet necklace. "The doctor says Charlie is fine, just a normal human cold, but for some reason that completely freaked out Amenadiel and he insisted on coming here immediately to speak with Lucifer."Chloe carefully untangled Charlie's fingers from her necklace and handed him back to Linda.

"When did you last see Amenadiel?" Chloe's mind began to rapidly piece together the scattered bits of information, waiting for a pattern to emerge. 

"We were in the conference room.Lucifer didn't share Amenadiel's worry about Charlie and was much more interested in talking to you and I actually agreed with him."Linda smiled slightly. "For once. Doesn't happen very often." 

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them and Dan entered the room." Man, it's weird out there. Almost looks like some kind of no holds barred MMA fight took place, but there was no time for that to have happened.A whole section of the glass wall of the conference room is shattered like someone got thrown through it." Dan reached into his pocket and pulled out a very familiar curved blade. "And I found this under a desk."He slid the knife across the table towards Chloe and she picked up, being very careful of the edge.There were too many holes in the door and wall of Trixie's room for her not to be aware of just how lethal Maze's knives were.

"Maze." Linda and Chloe said the name at the same time.

Dan nodded."Given who, or errr, what.....," his voice trailed off."Jesus."Chloe slipped the knife carefully into an inner jacket pocket.Even though Maze has helped Dan and Lucifer rescue Chloe, the fact that she was actually a demon had not sunk in until now.

Chloe's phone choose that moment to start ringing.She glanced down at the unfamiliar number and hit ignore. 

"Okay, what's our next move?" Chloe asked just as her phone started to ring again.The same unfamiliar number. She growled and hit the ignore button again. 

"Dan, is there any camera footage?" Chloe asked but she knew his answer before he shook his head. 

"Nope, it's like time paused or something." 

"Wait...time?Linda, didn't Amenadiel used to be able to slow time?"Chloe's phone rang a third time, sending her pulse skyrocketing and when she the unfamiliar number for a third time she lost her temper. 

"This had better be good," she snapped into the phone as she answered it, preparing to give whatever scammer was on the other end of the line the fright of their lives. "Or believe me, there will be HELL to pay." 

The voice that answered was barely more than a whisper."Detective.....I'm so sorry....," Even as shaky and hoarse as his voice was, she would know it anywhere.

"Lucifer? Where are you? Are you okay?"Chloe put the call on speaker so the others could hear but there was no answer.

"Lucifer?" She asked anxiously, her heartbeat thudding in her ears."Lucifer, where are you?" 

Silence from the other end of the line, she couldn't even hear him breathing."Dan, get a trace on this line, I need to know where he is...NOW!" 

Chloe was in her car before she was aware of having moved. 

Dan's voice crackled through her radio as she was pulling out of the parking garage."GPS on that phone number isn't enabled." Chloe cursed Lucifer's father in several imaginative ways.

A small voice reached her ears from the phone that sat on the console of her car."I completely agree my dear," Lucifer whispered. "I'm afraid I passed out for a bit there." He sounded worse than she had ever heard him, shaken and nearly sobbing. "Didn't mean to scare you......I'm back. At penthouse.Please...need you."

Chloe turned on her lights and siren."I'm on my way," she said softly as Lucifer quietly sobbed into the phone. 


	7. I'll Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe heads over to Lux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the delay and apologies as well for the very short new chapter. 
> 
> The events in the US over the past couple of days have thrown me for a loop. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and I will get another one written soon. 
> 
> We're on a 3 day lockdown here in Brisbane so I'll have some spare time on my hands.

Chloe could not remember EVER running a red light on purpose, let alone five.She would probably have some explaining to do, but she couldn't think about that now.

She had never been more grateful that Lucifer had granted her access to a reserved parking space early in their partnership.Her phone rang on her cruiser's Bluetooth just as she was pulling into the parking garage.The screen displayed that the incoming call was from "Detective Douche" and Chloe would have laughed if she wasn't so worried. 

Her blood pressure increased but she tried to keep her voice level. "What's up Dan?" She asked as she parked the car and switched the call over from the cruiser's Bluetooth to her phone. 

"It's Ella. She's not answering any of our calls or texts.We've all tried to call her, Linda, Amenadiel, a couple of her friends here at the station, she's just not responding. Dan spoke rapidly and Chloe could feel his concern infecting her."I'm headed to her place now, just wanted to let you know." Dan swallowed heavily. "And....and tell Lucifer...tell him I'm sorry." 

Chloe assured him she would as she hurried to the entrance to Lux hidden in the basement and keyed in her code.She jogged up the stairs and emerged into the main room of the nightclub near the bar. 

As it was early afternoon, Lux was quiet and the only person Chloe saw as she entered was Patrick, a bartender who had worked for Lucifer for as long Chloe had known him.Four empty whiskey bottles and multiple glasses were scattered across the bar and the mirror behind the bar was shattered. 

Patrick looked shaken. Hey Detective, I don't know if it's a good idea for you to be here right now. Or well, for anyone to be here.The boss is.....umm....," he reached out for Chloe's shoulder to stop her progress. "I've never seen him like this, he was......," Patrick stopped talking, not able to find the right words. 

Chloe shook off his hand and headed for the elevator. "He called me.I'll be fine," she said as she stepped in and the doors closed. 

_He called me. I'll be fine.He called me. I'll be fine. He called me. I'll be fine._

Her words repeated themselves in her head until they lost all meaning.All she could do was pray that she was right. 

That she would be fine. That _Lucifer_ would be fine.

Downstairs, Patrick made arrangements to get the mirror fixed.Lux still had to be ready to open tonight. 

And he couldn't have really seen what his mind kept insisting he had.

Lucifer's eyes couldn't have actually been _red._


	8. I've Been a Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer at the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've currently got three fan fics on the go. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting an update to this one. 
> 
> Lots of angst ahead..and a few laughs. (At least I hope so!!!)

The penthouse was dark.The dim lights from the elevator did not allow Chloe to see more than a few feet into the darkness, an inky abyss that sent tendrils of dread running down her spine. 

Even when Lucifer had run away after she was poisoned, the penthouse had not been this dark.She could not even see the city lights through the ceiling to floor glass windows that ran along the entire wall of the main room.The air was heavy with the smell of cigarette smoke laced with the slightly sweeter scent of marijuana.

She called hesitantly, "Lucifer?"She could hear her own heartbeat in her ears in the continued silence. Raising her cell phone and using the screen to light her way, she made her way to the bar and switched on the vintage Tiffany glass lamp that adorned a small table near the two story bookcase. 

The circle of light from the lamp was gentle and warm, but only reached partway into the main room of the penthouse.It was enough for Chloe to make out the shadowed form that sat hunched on the piano bench. 

A match flared briefly and she heard Lucifer take a long drag before he whispered, "Detective?"He did not turn around.

Chloe approached the piano slowly and replied gently, "I'm here Lucifer."Halfway to him, she almost lost her footing as her boot heelcame into contact with a puddle on the floor. Bending down to touch the floor, her hand came away sticky, her fingers glowing red in the lamplight. 

Blood.

A series of mournful notes sounded from the piano, chords drawn out towards infinity by the pedals, layers upon layers, sorrows upon sorrows. In all the time Chloe had known Lucifer, she had never heard him play anything like this. Shivers skittered up her spine and raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

Still playing, Lucifer glanced over his shoulder to look at her, attempting to twist his face into one of his usual devil may care grins. "I'm afraid I've been a naughty boy, Detective." He indicated the top of the piano, which was littered with the remains of joints, at least six bottles of whiskey, a dusting of what could only be cocaine and what looked like wrappers from enough pills to fuel a week long party for at least a dozen people."Are you here to arrest me?"

Chloe gasped and closed the distance between them."Oh my G....," she cut herself off as Lucifer's eyes flashed crimson and a sob was torn from his throat. 

He looked like he had been in war. 

He was clad only in a pair of his signature black silk boxers. Bruises obscured most of his facial features, his chest and back dark with drying blood. She could hardly see the man underneath the trauma and blood, the horror. 

As she reached the piano bench, a light flared into life and Lucifer lit yet another joint. 

Chloe sat down at the piano bench and took Lucifer's right hand in both of hers.

"What happened to you?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

He sighed tiredly."Where do I begin?"

_With the grandest fall in the history of time?_ His words of long ago echoed in her head and she reached out to him. Lucifer leaned into her arms, letting his dark head of riotous curls fall to her shoulder as tears ran down his face.


End file.
